Happy Birthday, Shiharu!
by hana-chan kirei
Summary: "Sekali lagi Happy Birthday, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi bagian dari kami." Seiji Matsunaga tersenyum. / Seiji Matsunaga X Shiharu Nakamura / mind to read and review?


**A Love So Life Fanfict by hana-chan kirei**

**Disclaimer: Kaede Kouchi**

**{saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari fiksi ini}**

**Warn: typos dan alur yang (terlalu) sederhana**

**Seiji Matsunaga X Shiharu Nakamura**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

18 April

"Heppi Berfdey, Shiharu-_tan_!"

Akane dan Aoi memeluk Shiharu erat ketika gadis yang berulang tahun itu datang ke rumah mereka pada pagi hari untuk menjemput mereka dan mengatarkan ke Tempat Penitipan Anak.

"Wah, terima kasih, Akane-_chan_! Aoi-_kun_!" Shiharu membawa anak kembar itu ke pelukannya yang hangat.

"Nanti kita rayakan ya, ulang tahunnya Nakamura." Seiji Matsunaga yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja putihnya muncul dari dalam rumah sembari tersenyum.

"Yeey! Rayakan! Kueee!" si kembar bersorak-sorai.

Mata Shiharu membulat dan menatap Pak Matsunaga dengan tatapan segan. "Rayakan? Aku rasa tidak—"

"Nakamura jangan menolak. Anggap saja pesta ulang tahun dengan keluarga, ya?"

Mendengar kata keluarga, Shiharu langsung tersipu, terlebih jika Pak Matsunaga yang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Kata 'keluarga' itu menjadi terdengar lebih hangat dan dalam.

* * *

.Love So Life.

* * *

"Shiharu, _Happy_ _Birthday_!" Rio memeluk Shiharu ketika ia baru datang ke kelas. Suatu keajaiban bahwa mereka kembali sekelas di kelas tiga.

"Terima kasih, Rio." Shiharu tersenyum manis ke Rio, Rio malah makin mempererat pelukannya karena merasa gemas pada sahabatnya itu.

"Shiharu mau kado apa?"

Belum sempat Shiharu menjawab pertanyaan Rio dia sudah terlebih dahulu dikerubungi oleh teman-teman sekelas mereka yang juga ingin memeberi selamat padanya. "Shiharu ulang tahun? Wah _happy_ _birthday_ ya!"

* * *

.Love So Life.

* * *

Shiharu dan Rio makan siang berdua di atap, jarang sekali mereka bisa makan siang berdua seperti ini sejak kelas satu dulu, soalnya sekarang teman mereka makin lama makin banyak. Kali ini pun mereka makan siang berdua bukan karena bertengkar dengan yang lain, melainkan agar bisa bicara berdua saja.

Ketika Shiharu mulai memakan bekalnya Rio malah tak sedikit pun melirik bekalnya sendiri, ia lebih antusias terhadap sahabatnya yang duduk di depannya kini.

"Hei, Shiharu, katanya kamu harus pindah dari panti tempat tinggalmu sekarang ini ketika sudah berumur 18 tahun ya?"

Shiharu berhenti memakan bekalnya, barulah ia mengerti mengapa Rio membawa mereka makan terpisah dari yang lain. "Iya ..."

"Terus kamu mau tinggal di mana dong!?" tanya Rio yang yah, bisa dikatakan punya energi berlebih.

"Aku sudah mencari apartemen, tapi belum ada yang cocok, Ibu Kepala Panti pun bilang akan memberiku waktu sampai aku bisa menemukan apartemen yang tepat."

"Tinggal saja di rumahku!" ucap Rio enteng.

Shiharu malah menjadi tidak enak pada sahabatnya yang ceplas-ceplos itu. "Rio ... um, aku tahu niat baikmu, tapi aku sebisa mungkin tak ingin merepotkan orang." Ia mencoba mengeluarkan alasan yang masuk akal dan tak menyakiti perasaan Rio.

"Aku tak akan kerepotan kok! Ayah Ibuku juga pasti setuju kok!" Rio memelas mencoba merayu Shiharu agar bisa tinggal bersamanya. Rio dari dulu memang menginginkan saudara perempuan seperti Shiharu yang baik dan lembut. Dan lagi pasti asyik 'kan bisa tinggal bersama sahabatmu?

"Maaf Rio, aku tidak bisa ..."

"Huuh!" Rio mengembungkan pipinya kesal namun tak lama kemudian matanya langsung berputar dan mengerling nakal pada Shiharu, "Kalau tinggal sama Pak Matsunaga pasti mau ya?" tanyanya dengan suara menggoda.

Shiharu yang lagi bengong dan otaknya sedang tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan itu hanya mengangguk, sesaat kemudian dia baru sadar akan pertanyaan Rio barusan.

_**Blush **_

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" serunya sangat panik dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Cieeeeee!" Rio tersenyum lebar. "Tadi kamu menggangguk loh! Biasanya jawaban ketika tidak sadar itu adalah jawaban jujur lho!" goda Rio sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Shiharu yang malu berat hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Rio, berpura-pura marah.

Rio berhenti tertawa dan mengahapus air matanya. "Shiharu, sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin bertanya padamu."

Shiharu kembali menghapap ke Rio, wajahnya masih sedikit memerah, "Uh ... tanya apa?" tanyanya dengan muka pasrah.

"Kau ... suka ya pada Pak Matsunaga?" tanya Rio setengah berbisik agar orang lain yang juga berada di atap sekolah saat itu tak bisa mendengar.

Hening sesaat. Jantung Shiharu serasa ingin melompat keluar, wajahnya merah, semakin memerah. Ia hanya bisa menunduk.

"Tidak tahu ..." ujarnya disertai gelengan pelan.

Rio tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Shiharu, "Tenang saja, apapun yang kamu rasakan, aku mendukungmu. Sekarang ayo kita makan!"

Rio membuka bekalnya dan menemukan sepotong roti di sana, diliriknya bekal Shiharu yang lengkap dan sepertinya terasa enak.

"Mau?" tawar Shiharu padanya.

"Hn!" Rio mengangguk dan mereka makan siang bersama dengan riang. Tetapi dalam hati Rio tersenyum kecil, melihat reaksi Shiharu tadi dia sudah yakin bahwa Shiharu sebenarnya menyukai Pak Matsunaga, ya, pasti Shiharu suka sekali pada penyiar berita itu.

* * *

.Love So Life.

* * *

"Matsunaga! Tumben kau menelponku ada ap—"

"Sudahlah Oikawa, aku sebenarnya juga tak tahu mengapa aku menelponmu." Suara Matsunaga diseberang sana terdengar pasrah.

"Hm ... biar kutebak, kau sudah menembak Shiharu dan ditolak?"

"Jangan sembarangan!"

"Lalu?"

"Haah ... hari ini dia berulang tahun, apa yang harusnya aku beri—"

"Hm ... cinta, berikan apapun yang terkandung cinta di dalamnya, seperti pelukan atau ciu—"

Tuut ... tut ...

Dan diseberang sana Oikawa sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan Seiji Matsunaga yang kadang terlalu polos sebagai seorang lelaki.

* * *

.Love So Life.

* * *

"Memang salah aku bertanya pada Oikawa. Tapi ... yang mengandung cinta?"

Di saat seorang Seiji Matsunaga celingak-celinguk mencari kado dia menemukan satu toko yang mencurigakan. Toko yang bertuliskan "Made with 100% Love" itu bernuansa pink dan pastinya membuat sakit mata semua pria normal di dunia.

Sang pembawa berita itu mengeluarkan kacamata hitam dari saku kemudian memakainya untuk menghindari kemilau sinar warna pink toko dan dengan harap-harap cemas memasuki toko aneh itu.

* * *

.Love So Life.

* * *

_**DING DONG**_

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, dengan bersemangat Rio menghampiri tempat duduk Shiharu yang sedang sibuk memasukkan buku cetak ke dalam tasnya.

"Shiharu! Ayo kita rayakan ulang tahunmu di rumahku! Kita undang juga teman-teman yang lain!"

Shiharu hanya tersenyum tipis, dengan rasa tidak enak ditolaknya tawaran Rio. "Tidak bisa Rio, aku sudah janji dengan Akane-_chan_ dan Aoi-_kun_ ... maaf ya?"

Rio mendecak sebal. "Ck! Aku selalu keduluan bocah-bocah itu!" ucapnya sambil mengelembungkan pipi kirinya.

"Hehe ... aku duluan ya." Shiharu bangkit dari kursinya, tapi Rio langsung menahan lengannya dan berbisik di telinga Shiharu.

"Sama Pak Matsunaga juga?"

Shiharu sukses salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan Rio. "Ten-tentu saja 'kan! Dia 'kan pamannya si kembar!" jawab Shiharu dengan tergagap.

"Trus kamu mau pakai baju apa?" tanya Rio dengan antusias. Ya dia antusias sekali menjodohkan Shiharu dengan Pak Matsunaga. Mereka amat cocok, bukan?

"Ng ... baju yang biasa—"

"Baju biasa katamu!?" suara Rio meninggi, bukan hanya mengejutkan Shiharu, tapi juga orang di sekitar mereka. "Ikut aku!" gadis berambut gelombang itu menarik Shiharu paksa ke luar kelas dan menuju pusat pertokoan.

"Ri-rio ..."

"Diam saja dan turuti semua perintahku, oke!?" Rio terus menarik paksa Shiharu.

* * *

.Love So Life.

* * *

"Sei-_tan_, Shiharu-_tan_ mana?" Aoi mulai bosan menunggu Shiharu yang tak kunjung datang.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang, sabar sebentar lagi ya?" Matsunaga mengelus-ngelus kepala Aoi dan bola matanya membesar ketika menangkap Akane yang memanjat ke atas meja. "He-hei Akane jangan makan kuenya dulu! Tunggu sampai Nakamura datang!" cegahnya panik dan mengangkat Akane dari meja.

"Kueee!" Akane berguling-guling kesal di lantai.

"Sabar dulu!" Ia menggendong Akane dan mendudukkannya di sebelah Aoi yang sedang menonton tivi. "Dengar ya ... kata Nakamura dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Jadi selama kalian menunggunya dia harap kalian bisa menjadi anak yang patuh. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk, entah mengerti atau tidak yang penting mereka sudah mulai tenang. Matsunaga menghembuskan napas berat sembari melirik jam di dinding ruang keluarga tempat mereka berada sekarang. Sudah pukul 8 malam dan Nakamura belum datang. Padahal tadi pagi dia berjanji untuk datang pukul 7, apa terjadi sesuatu di jalan?

_**Cklek **_

"Itu Shiharu-_tan_!" seru Akane, ia langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah pintu diiringi oleh Aoi yang juga berlari ke arah yang sama. Matsunaga hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat keponakannya itu.

"Selamat datang!" ucap mereka serempak.

"A ... aku pulang ..."

"Selamat datang, Nakamu—" Seiji Matsunaga yang baru saja menyusul si kembar ke arah pintu langsung terdiam melihat orang yang berdiri di sana. Dia memang Nakamura, tapi ada yang berbeda. Biasanya Nakamura memang terlihat cantik, namun kali ini dia terlihat sangat cantik.

Shiharu kini mengenakan baju terusan mengembang selutut tanpa lengan berwarna peach lembut yang ditutupi oleh sebuah cardigan putih. Rambutnya digulung ke atas dan sebagian ditinggalkan di samping wajahnya. Dandanannya begitu dewasa dan memikat.

Akane, Aoi dan Matsunaga terdiam melihatnya. Shiharu yang salah tingkah langsung merasa tidak nyaman. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, "Ini Rio yang memilihkan. Ti-tidak cocok ya? Kalau begitu a-aku tukar dulu ya!"

"Cocok sekali kok, iya 'kan, Akane? Aoi?" ujar Matsunaga tiba-tiba.

"Iya! Shiharu-_tan_ cantik!" ya, itu yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Matsunaga, namun ternyata lidah si kembar lebih mudah mengucapkannya dari pada dirinya yang pembaca berita profesional ini.

Dia terbatuk sedikit lalu menatap lurus Shiharu yang masih grogi. "Ya, kau cantik, Nakamura." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, mencoba menyamarkan pipinya yang sedikit bersemu.

_**Blush**_

Wajah Shiharu kini sudah bisa disamakan dengan kepiting rebus. Merah membara dan ... panas. Ia hanya bisa menunduk tanpa bisa membalas tatapan Pak Matsunaga'nya'.

Matsunaga lalu mengangkut si kembar ke dalam gendongannya. "Karena Nakamura sudah berdandan cantik hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya di restoran saja?"

"Yeyy! Restoran!"

Shiharu mengangkat wajahnya. Apa katanya? Restoran!?

* * *

.Love So Life.

* * *

"Aku mau semuanya!" Akane memukul-mukulkan sendok yang berada di tangannya ke meja. Sedangkan Matsunaga hanya bisa _facepalm_, mengapa anak-anak ini selalu tak bisa diam. Terlebih Akane.

Shiharu tersenyum, "Akane-_chan_, kalau anak baik tidak boleh ribut saat di restoran lho, soalnya bisa menganggu orang lain. Akane-_chan_ bisa mengerti 'kan?"

Akane menatap Shiharu lalu mengangguk. Matsunaga menghembuskan napas lega. Shiharu memang sangat bisa diandalkan untuk 'menjinakkan' si kembar.

"Nakamura mau pesan apa?"

"Ter-terserah Pak Matsunaga saja." Bahkan sampai kini pun Shiharu masih belum bisa menatap mata Matsunaga langsung. Di dalam hatinya tentu pria itu merasa kecewa, namun ditepisnya rasa itu dan tersenyum lembut kepada Shiharu.

* * *

.Love So Life.

* * *

Restoran tempat mereka ini termasuk dari sepuluh restoran mewah yang ada di kota mereka. Restoran yang menyajikan masakan Perancis itu bersuasana tenang dan uhm, romantis. Tapi seromantis-romantisnya restoran itu dan ia sudah duduk tepat disebrang Shiharu tetap saja Seiji Matsunaga tak bisa menikmati hal itu karena ada dua setan, uhm malaikat yang berada di sisi mereka.

Selagi menunggu makanan, Matsunaga mengeluarkan kamera dari sakunya dan memanggil seorang pelayan di dekat sana untuk mengambil gambar mereka berempat dan klik! Satu foto yang bagai keluarga bahagia dengan dua anak kembarnyanya yang lucu-lucu itu terpampang di layar LCD kamera digital Matsunaga.

"Wah bagus! Tapi ... kukira di restoran-restoran seperti ini kita tidak boleh sembarangan mengambil gambar." ujar Shiharu bingung.

"Memang biasanya begitu, tapi di restoran ini agak berbeda."

Shiharu mengangguk, tak lama setelah itu makanan pesanan mereka datang dan Matsunaga mengambil gambar Shiharu yang sedang menyuapi Akane dan Aoi. Sungguh bagai istri yang sempurna, pikirnya.

* * *

.Love So Life.

* * *

Mereka baru saja berada di atas mobil, setelah meletakkan Akane dan Aoi yang tertidur di belakang, Shiharu duduk di sebelah Matsunaga yang baru masuk ketempat supir. Mereka hanya terdiam.

"Me-mereka ketiduran ya!" Shiharu berusaha memecahkan keheningan.

Matsunaga mengangguk, "Selalu begitu setiap kali pergi makan. Oh ya, Nakamura." Pria itu menatap mata Shiharu dan ia tak bisa lari lagi sekarang dari tatapan mata yang menghanyutkan itu. Matsunaga merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sana. "Untukmu."

Shiharu terkesiap, "U ... untukku?"

"Sekali lagi _Happy_ _Birthday_, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi bagian dari kami." Seiji Matsunaga tersenyum lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Shiharu terdiam, ditatapnya kotak berbungkus kado perak itu dan Matsunaga secara bergantian. Matsunaga semakin tersenyum lebar dan mengelus-ngelus kepala Shiharu yang mulai menangis pelan."Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih ..." ucapnya di sela-sela isak tangis harunya.

* * *

.Love So Life.

* * *

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang ringan, hingga entah mengapa sampai kepada masalah Shiharu yang akan keluar dari panti asuhan.

"Jadi, Nakamura, apa kamu sudah menemukan apartemen yang cocok?"

"Belum." Jawab Shiharu sambil menggeleng lemah. "Ada yang cocok, tapi terlalu mahal."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dengan kami?"

**E-Eh!?**

Menyadari kalimatnya yang rancu, Matsunaga langsung dengan cepat menjelaskan maksudnya, "Bukan, bukan yang seperti itu ... hah ... maksudku, kau bisa tinggal di rumah bersama Akane dan Aoi sedangkan aku bisa menginap di kantor atau apartemen Oikawa."

Shiharu bernapas lega ketika Matsunaga menjelaskan maksudnya, ia menggeleng pelan, "Itu hanya akan merepotkan Pak Matsunaga saja ... tidak usah." Katanya lembut.

* * *

.Love So Life.

* * *

Matsunaga menepikan mobilnya, mereka sudah sampai di depan panti. Tapi mereka berdua hanya diam dan belum ada tanda-tanda Shiharu akan turun.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau tidak mau?" Matsunaga menanyakan sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan Shiharu.

"Ya, itu hanya akan menyusahkan, Pak Matsunaga saja." Jawab Shiharu sambil mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, selamat tidur, Shiharu."

Shiharu turun dan memberi salam perpisahan pada Pak Matsunaga dan kepada si kembar yang masih tertidur di belakang sambil tersenyum. Setelah beberapa detik mobil Pak Matsunaga pergi dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Eehhh!? Tadi dia bilang Shiharu!?"

.

.

.

**End?**

* * *

A/n:

Halo! Kayaknya ini fict berbahasa Indonesia di fandom ini. Semoga kedepannya bisa makin banyak ya! Dan ternyata sangat susah ya membuat fict IC dan Canon ._."

Oh ya, mungkin suatu hari sekuelnya akan saya buat, hehe.

Mind to review?

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake!**

Shiharu sampai di kamarnya, mengganti baju lalu bergegas membuka kado dari Matsunaga.

Dibukanya bungkus kado perak itu hati-hati dan hampir saja berteriak dan melonjak ketika ia mendapatkan kalung berbentuk lumba-lumba di sana. "Lucu!" pekiknya pelan agar tak menganggu penghuni panti yang lain. Ia segera melingkari lehernya dengan kalung itu dan melihatnya di kaca dengan perasaan senang.

Tapi tanpa Shiharu ketahui ada tulisan kecil di belakang liontin itu.

**S X S**

Seiji x Shiharu.

Apa ini disengaja? Apa itu merek kalungnya? Kebetulan? Atau ... takdir?


End file.
